kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Aglazdere
Early History (Sabahattin I - Shaul I) Sabahattin I, the Prophet: AA 0 - AA 7: The reign of Sabahattin I, blessed be his name, began amidst the fires of the Unification Wars in the ruins of godless Namerya. His early years of rule were absorbed in the rebuilding of the nation, a task that saw him delegate much responsibility to his two trusted advisors: the wizard Mazhar, once called Angon, and the apostle Cadmus Arturri, first of his ministry. Mazhar was made Grand Vizier, the head of Sabahattin’s new government, where he put his experience as a Nameryan Consul to the restructuring of civilian institutions. Arturri, the First Apostle in the Church of the Maker, remained in Ta-al Kayji to tend to the Prophet’s flock. It was he who suggested the name for the new country - Aglazdere - from Agla, an acronym for “Thine is the power throughout endless ages, O Lord”, and Dere, a word relating to the properties of an expression or an assertion rather than the expression or assertion itself. Having secured Varas and Ta-al Kayji, Sabahattin began negotiations with the Grand Guildmaster Caspian Raclaw and Guildmaster Malkhaz Raclaw, the brothers who led Al Basazar. Renowned negotiators both, the brothers held immense economic power and control of the Great River, crucial to trade between Aglazdere and Akkhe. In 5 AA, the Padishah secured their loyalty, signing a treaty that allowed Al Basazar and Ta-al Kayji to retain a semi-independent status in the greater empire. The two cities signed a pact pledging to support each other in times of danger. A year later, the Padishah secured a trade agreement with Pharoah Iahmesu of Akkhe, cutting tariffs on imported goods and deregulating economic transactions with foreign business entities. Though he was renowned for his anti-technology beliefs earlier in life, the Padishah softened his stance later in his reign, relaxing some of his stricter religious laws. The city of Abu Hasan was allowed to resume the practice of artifice, and the Cult of the Gearpriests were recognized as a legitimate sect of the Faith of the Maker. The reign of Sabahattin I came to an end when he was his wife, Sylviane, were carried directly to heaven by the providence of the Maker. That same day was marked by an earthquake which shook Varas and destroyed the Great Alchemical Laboratory of Varas, killing all inside. Some anti-technology elements within the Faith of the Maker took this as a sign of the Maker’s disapproval of scientific persuits, but both Grand Vizier Mazhar and the Apostle Cadmus Arturri maintained that it was a tragic coincidence with no greater spiritual meaning. Throughout his reign, Padishah Sabahattin I was characterized as dignified and aloof, more concerned with spiritual then earthly matters. Soft-spoken, those around them had to remain quiet to hear his words. Later in his reign, he proved to be a more hands-on ruler, travelling around Aglazdere and arbitrating disputes and quelling crises. Those who knew him in those days described him as a perceptive man and a capable negotiator. Halim I, the Young: AA 7 - AA 43: The reign of Halim I, the only son of the Prophet and his wife, Sylviane, began amidst tragedy and fears of civil war. The destruction of the Laboratory of Varas had led to the freedom of many of chimera and homunculi that had been kept there, necessitating a bloody battle to contain the creatures. The next question that arose was the matter of succession, which had not been properly decided in the Prophet’s lifetime. Republican elements proposed making Grand Vizier Mazhar the Dictator of Aglazdere, or restoring him to the Consulship along with the hero-scientist Shaarabahn of Al Dijar. Hardliners in Ta-al Kayji clamored to establish a Caliphate led by Cadmus Arturri, a decision the First Apostle adamantly opposed. Ultimately, Grand Vizier Mazhar, Apostle Arturri, and Grand Guildmaster Raclaw decided to pass the crown to Halim, the Prophet’s son. In accordance with the new Padishah’s youth, a regency was established, with the Grand Vizier serving as Aglazdere’s head of state until Halim came of age. Recognizing the need to project strong national unity, the Grand Vizier assembled a government of Aglazdere’s leading figures. Recognizing that Halim was not a member of the clergy, Cadmus Arturri was made Successor to the Prophet, and given a seat on the ruling council. Malkhaz Raclaw, the brother of Al Basazar’s Grand Guildmaster, was made Treasurer, giving the two river states a strong presence in the halls of power. For Minister of State, Grand Vizier Mazhar made a controversial choice by freeing Alphaeus Gera, Unification-era warlord and former Nameryan Consul, from Whisperwind Asylum. The decision was met with outcry, but wiser heads soon realized that Gera’s political acumen and expertise in the art of statecraft made him an invaluable representative for Aglazdere’s interests abroad. Bradley Mottershead, previously a company captain, was made Commander of the Army of the Whirlwind, and dispatched to Al Mandera to secure the city and fortify the northeast border of Aglazdere. When Mazhar’s regency came to an end, all Aglazdere looked to see how the new Padishah would govern. What transpired that was the Grand Vizier had no intention to release the reigns of power, leaving the Padishah a powerless figurehead. Nonetheless, as the years passed, Halim established an identity as a generous and liberal-minded monarch, particularly concerned with individuals of other nations or races. His court was filled with foreigners who had caught his eye, a practice that Mazhar, himself a foreigner, encouraged. Some bristled at the practice, deriding the Padishah as someone who would give a government post to anyone who told him an exotic story. Others praised him for his ability to find and elevate talented individuals regardless of their backgrounds. Contemporaries of Padishah Halim I characterized him as a solemn and scholarly man who was nonetheless given to unpredictable fits of passion and possessiveness. These behaviors were often attributed to his mother’s personality, and indulged by those who knew him well. Later in life, Halim grew bitter and weary, increasingly secluding himself in the Imperial Palace. Hindsight would see him as a man trapped in his father’s shadow, robbed of his chance to rule, and as a man too impulsive and generous to provide the clear-eyed leadership the young nation required. Vural I, the Blessed: AA 44 - AA 66: The reign of Vural I, the first son of Halim I, seemed to transpire without incident. Men fancying themselves witty were known to ask whether anyone in Aglazdere knew what their Padishah looked like, or knew of any decree he had made. Wiser heads knew that Vural was a mild-mannered and pious monarch who pursued close relations with the Church and left governance in the hands of the Grand Vizier. His reign was characterized by peace and plenty, and in light of the deeds of his successors, it would be best said that men ought to thank the Maker on their knees that Vural the Blessed was Padishah of Aglazdere. Padishah Vural I was known to be a deeply pious man, devoted to prayer and religious ritual. He was a source of tremendous wisdom, but would not dispense advice unless asked. He never made a decision without seeking the counsel of experts and advisors, and proved a steady hand on the ship of state. Sabahattin II, the Slave-Master: AA 66 - AA 85: The reign of Sabahattin II, the first son of Vural I, was one of grim necessities. Hated by contemporaries and future generations alike, wiser heads would come to know that Sabahattin II was the man for his time. Aglazdere was yet young, and with the memories of the Unification Wars growing distant, enemies on all sides began to advance: the gnolls, the thri-kreen, and bandits ravaged the land with impunity. Meanwhile, expansionist voices in Akkhe urged war with their northern neighbor. In AA 70, Sabahattin II passed the two laws for which he would be remembered: the Slave Codes and the Janissary Corps Edict. Under the Slave Codes, the judicial rights of the enslaved were removed, putting punishment in the hands of their owners. The circumstances under which manumission could be practiced were severely restricted, and the law that ensured the freedom of a slave’s child was stricken from the books. From that day, the child of a slave women would forever be a slave. The Janissary Corps Edict, passed in response to the military and security threats, provided for the establishment of a permanent slave army. Recruits were to be captured from a young age, and trained with utmost rigor and discipline. Each Janissary was considered the personal property of the Padishah, only to be freed upon twenty-five years of military service. The remainder of Sabahattin II’s reign was passed in war, with the new Janissary Corps used to ruthless effect to exterminate and enslave enemies real and percieved. Aglazdere was preserved and strengthened, but the threat of war with Akkhe loomed on the horizon all the way up to the Padishah’s death. Padishah Sabahattin II was seen as a forbidding and severe figure who insisted on personal and professional discipline in noblemen and servants alike. He maintained good relations with the Grand Vizier, whose advice he held dear. In his family life, he proved a dismal failure, keeping many concubines, mistreating his wife, and ignoring his children. His eldest son, Abdulkadir, committed suicide when his father refused to free a slave women he wished to marry. Blood would be his legacy, but Aglazdere emerged all the greater for his strength and ruthlessness. Nur I, the Weak-Kneed: AA 85 - AA 93: The reign of Nur I, the second son of Sabahattin II, was more a mistake then a tragedy. Never trained for statecraft, Nur inherited a foreign policy too perilous for him to understand and an army too big for him to control. In AA 87, two years after his ascension, Pharoah Akhenaten I of Akkhe, sensing weakness, declared war. Ostensibly in the name of belated revenge for the Akkho-Nameryan War, the move saw backlash in his own country, many of whom saw it as a naked land grab. Unable to control the situation, the Padishah hampered his forces with every decision he made, and eventually, fearing excess bloodshed, surrendered. Had he stopped there, history may have remembered him as a man eager for peace, yet his decision to personally negotiate the surrender terms was considered the biggest foreign policy blunder in Aglazdere’s history. Nur made many concessions on trade and territory, even going so far as to close Whisperwind Asylum, Aglazdere’s infamous prison. Held in contempt by his countrymen, the Padishah abdicated in favor his son a few years later. Padishah Nur I was a handsome man in his youth, and would have been charismatic were it not for the incurable cracking of his voice, and for his seeming inability to make eye contact. Though naturally inclined to be generous and merciful, he was easily swayed by advisors. Had he accepted Grand Vizier’s Mazhar aid, that might not have proven a problem, but the Padishah was famously frightened of his chief minister, and used any excuse to avoid meeting with him in person. Tahir I, the Astronomer: AA 93 - AA 132: The reign of Tahir I, the first son of Nur I, began with a severe reduction in the Padishah’s power in favor of the Grand Vizier and the Imperial Council. The new monarch of Aglazdere seemingly did not mind, for he had long dreaded his ascension to the throne, and was far more interested in academic and philosophical persuits. Under the hand of the Grand Vizier, Aglazdere maintained an uneasy peace, greatly weakened politically and economically by Nur’s concessions to Akkhe. Tahir won respect within academic circles, inviting intellectuals from around the world to his court and facilitating an exchange of ideas and culture that benefitted Aglazdere greatly. He would go on to author an acclaimed almagest on the movement of the heavens, and his calculations and charts remain unchallenged to the this day. Padishah Tahir I was stiff and reserved in public, but engaging and warm in private, eager to engage his guests on any number of topics. A restless mind, he would walk the grounds of his palace at nights, engaging Janissaries and servants alike in long and inescapable conversations. He and the Grand Vizier maintained a close intellectual bond, and Mazhar appreciated that Tahir refrained from meddling in the affairs of state. Tahir would largely prove a cipher, an unremembered figure, but one whom knew when to stand aside and led more capable men handle the important issues of the day. Sabahattin III, the Unfaithful: AA 132 - AA 156: The reign of Sabahattin III, first son of Tahir I, would be best unremembered. Like his father, the Padishah was a man who prefered to leave statecraft to the hands of other men, yet, unlike his father, he continually shamed the nation with his personal behavior. He established the creation of the Imperial Harem, transforming a tacitly acknowledged practice into an official institution. He granted his friends, relatives, and bastards government positions, and defended them when they failed to discharge their duties. In AA 145, She’alti’el was elected as the Successor of the Prophet. A religious hardliner, She’alti’el had long preached against the immorality of Varas, in terms that grew more and more directed at the Padishah himself. Upon his ascension, She’alti’el declared himself the true heir of the Prophet, and Ta-al Kayji the true capital of Aglazdere. Tacitly encouraged by the Council of Guildmasters in Al Basazar, She’alti’el grew bolder in his pretensions, going so far as to found his own Janissary companies. Afraid of religious backlash, the Padishah ignored the threat, and the crisis played out for an entire decade without action on his part. Padishah Sabahattin III was considered a gracious host and pleasant conversationalist, known for his wit and flair for practical jokes. Always surrounded by women and flatterers, he projected an image on luxury and opulence that delighted his noblemen and alienated the common people. He enjoyed public performance, being skilled with multiple musical instruments and dance forms. He was a generous benefactor to the arts, and build the largest theatre in Varas. It would stand as the largest theatre in all Aglazdere until the creation of the Highdark Opera Hall in Al Basazar. Nur II, the Tormentor: AA 156 - AA 191: The reign of Nur II, first son of Sabahattin III, was writ in blood. Having grown up seeing his father’s unworthy behavior and his mother’s continual humiliation, he considered Aglazdere to be weak and worthy of scorn. His first act upon his ascension to the throne was the lurid and infamous Decimation of Ta-al Kayji, in which one in twelve - the number twelve representing the twelve apostles of the Prophet - priests of the maker were subjected to public execution. She’alti’el himself was crucified, kept alive for three days and three nights before his demise. The new Padishah forbade the election of a new Successor, claiming the mantle of religious authority for himself. The pious in Aglazdere let out a cry of horror, and were swiftly silenced. Torture was elevated to the forefront of the judicial system, and terror employed a means of rulership. Nur killed his sister and his two brothers, so that they might never pose a threat to his dynasty, and dismantled the concessions his namesake, Nur I. Whisperwind Asylum was reopened, the Janissary Corps expanded, land retaken, and trade pacts annulled. The nation suffered financially, and war broke out on the border with Akkhe, but many of Aglazdere’s citizens rejoiced to see their nation become great once more. In his quest to find the ideal heir, he married several women. Any daughters were executed; as were any sons he deemed unworthy. Any wife who produced an unsuitable child would also be executed. As his final will and testament, he declared that should he die with more than one child, it was the responsibility of the Grand Vizier to choose the next Padishah and execute the rest. Thought he suffered many assassination attempts, Nur II would go on to rule Aglazdere for almost three decades before dying of natural causes. He left behind a country in terror, where death squads and informants made ordinary life a misery. Crime was nearly eliminated, but violence and fear did not go away, for citizens now had to fear their government instead. Padishah Nur II was described differently by different sources. Contemporaries tended to flatter him for fear of him, while those after his death heaped scorn upon his memory. The recurring themes were that of a grave courtesy, a frank and personal sense of humor, unpredictable behavior, mendacious attempts to justify his cruelties, and debased sexual tendencies. During his state funeral, a riot interrupted the procession, and the mob hurled his body into the sewers. No attempt was made to recover it. Zhubin I, the Plunderer: AA 191 - AA 198: The reign of Zhubin I, fourth son of Nur II, began with the tragedy of his brother’s death in accordance with his father’s wishes. An emotionally stunted man scarred by the terror of his childhood, Zhubin showed promise in the early years of his reign. He pursued a policy of reconciliation with the Church, allowing them to elect a Successor of the Prophet from their own ranks. He relaxed the worst of his father’s laws, placing greater judicial power in the hands of the Janissaries, so that the worst impulses of the citizenry might be contained. He ruled with the advise of the Grand Vizier, and often consulted the opinions of his counterparts in Ta-al Kayji and Al Basazar, Successor Joab and Grand Guildmaster Highdark. Later in his reign, the Padishah grew more confident, and gave free reign to impulses he had kept to himself. Particularly fond of money, he nearly bankrupted Aglazdere through his thefts from the treasury. No expense was too great if satisfied his pleasures, and no amount of starvation, chaos, and suffering convinced the deluded Padishah to turn from his course. The country went to debt with Akkhe, which was still smarting from their treatment at the hands of Nur II. The greatest mercy was that Zhubin, aged beyond his years from stress and opulence, died before he could completely beggar Aglazdere. Padishah Zhubin I was a quiet and tense man who could easily fade away in a crowd. He was uncomfortable with attention, and tended to avoid the center of any room, staying near the walls if he could. Often, visitors would mistake other men for the Padishah, and just as often, Zhubin would do nothing to correct them. Later in his reign, Zhubin began to dress more extragently and flaunt his status, actions that did little to hide his failing health. Shaul I: AA 198 - present: The reign of Shaul I, first son of Zhubin I, marks an exciting time in Aglazdere’s history. Prosterity will grant him an epithet, but thus far, the Padishah demonstrates a willingness to leave governance in the hands of experts. In Al Basazar, Grand Guildmaster Highdark has taken the spotlight as Aglazdere’s first citizen, where he is doing much to grow our economy and remedy our relations with Akkhe. Grand Vizier Mazhar has embarked to Al Dijar to institute a plan codenamed “Project Revival”, in which he hopes to terraform the wastes into arable land. The Padishah is yet young, and in good health - even if he does spend altogether too much time in the company of the Imperial Harem. Having met him, I can say that he is a charming and generous man, well versed in the art of saying a lot while meaning very little. He will do just fine as a king. The text ends here. Timeline * 0 AA: Sabahattin founds the nation of Aglazdere. Agla is an acronym for a sentence that is translated as “Thine is the power throughout endless ages, O Lord.” Dere is a word relating to the properties of an expression or an assertion, rather then the expression or assertion itself. Angon changes his name to Mazhar and becomes the Grand Vizier. The name Mazhar means blessed, and was originally an epithet applied to him by the Army of the Whirlwind. * 1 AA: Sylviane gives birth to Halim, Sabahattin’s son. Experiment #216 is created. * 2 AA: Sabahattin is killed by Vaajar and replaced by Experiment #216. * 5 AA: The two river cities sign a treaty to defend each other in times of war. A trade agreement is signed with Pharoah Iahmesu II of Akkhe. * 7 AA: Sylviane steals the Philosopher’s Stone, the homunculi go free and burn down Varas Laboratory, Vaajar is killed, and Experiment #216 disappears. Sylviane attempts to destroy the Philosopher’s Stone. The waste is expanded and the arcane storm begins. Mazhar seals the Varas Laboratory. Shaarabahn takes his final draws from Rose’s Deck of Many Things. * Reign of Halim I: 7-43 * 8 AA: Shaarabahn draws from the Deck of Many Things, and acquires the Mirror of Generations and the knowledge of what to do with it. * 10 AA: Iahmesu II of Akkhe dies. * 25 AA: Alphaeus Gera dies. * Reign of Vural I: 43-66 * Reign of Sabahattin II: 66-85 * 70 AA: The Janissary Corps are founded. * Reign of Nur I: 85-93 * 87 AA: Pharoah Akhenaten I of Akkhe declares war on Aglazdere. * 90 AA: Aglazdere surrendures to Akkhe and makes many concessions. Whisperwind Asylum is closed. * Reign of Tahir I: 93-132 * Reign of Sabahattin III: 132-156 * 145 AA: She’alti’el is elected Successor of the Prophet. He declares Ta-al Kayji the true capital of Aglazdere, and the Faith of the Maker to be the only legitimate source of authority. His authority goes unchallenged, as Padishah Sabahattin III fears the religious backlash if he were to take action. Al Basazar tacitly encourages his rebellion, leaving the Grand Vizier powerless to stop him. * Reign of Nur II: 156-191 * 156 AA: Highdark is born. Nur II orders She’alti’el executed, and has the priesthood of Ta-al Kayji decimated, killing one in every twelve by lot. The number twelve is chosen due to there being twelve priests on the highest council. He crowns himself the Successor of the Prophet, taking religious authority into his own hands. * 159 AA: Padishah Nur II reopens Whisperwind Asylum. * 187 AA: Highdark becomes Guildmaster of Ward Four. * Reign of Zhubin I: 191-198 * 191 AA: Nur II dies, and is replaced as Padishah by his son, Zhubin I. Zhubin pursues a path of reconciliation with the Church of the Maker, and allows them to elect Joab as the Successor to the Prophet. * 192 AA: Highdark becomes Grand Guildmaster of Al Basazar. * Reign of Shaul I: 198-236 * 200 AA: Shaarabahn and Mazhar reopen the Varas Laboratory, and transport much of technology to Al Dijar for Project Revival. * 203 AA: Highdark creates Highdark Hall. * 213 AA: Al Basazar celebrates the four hundredth anniversary since its founding. * 229 AA: Re=l is created in Al Dijar. * 231 AA: Highdark is ousted from power, and the position of Grand Guildmaster is abolished. * 235 AA: Highdark dies. * Reign of Selim I: 236-266 * 245 AA: Re=l goes mad and triggers the destruction of Al Dijar and the failure of Project Revival. Mazhar closes the Varas Laboratory. Shaarabahn is exiled from Varas. * Reign of Vural II: 266-270 * Reign of Sabahattin IV: 270-291 * Reign of Vahid I: 291-295 * 290 AA: Abaddon becomes Commander of the Faithful. * Reign of Halim II: 295-322 * 297 AA: Commander Abaddon delivers a sect of guidelines and directives known informally as the Autonomy Protocols. They allow Janissary Colonels greater independence from his authority, as well as greater independence from civilian authority. This allows them to see to the administration of Aglazdere with minimal interference from the Padishah of the Grand Vizier. * Reign of Onur I: 322-364 * Reign of Selim II: 364-366 * Reign of Kurga I: 366-308 * Reign of Halim III: 408-439 * Reign of Vural II: 437-470: * 446 AA: Sohrab Melech is born. * Reign of Halim IV: 470-494 * 472 AA: Sabahattin V is born. * 492 AA: Mazhar opens the Varas Laboratory and begins Project Renaissance. * Reign of Sabahattin 494- * 494 AA: Padishah Sabahattin V ascends to the throne. * 498 AA: Akhenaten II becomes Pharaoh of Akkhe. * 500 AA: Aglazdere celebrates its five hundredth anniversary. Padishah Sabahattin V converts to the worship of the Sultan of Brass, prompting the rebellion of Al Basazar and Ta-al Kayji, led by Grand Guildmaster Sarah and Successor Melech. The Great Sky Ship Battle occurs, decimating Aglazdere’s sky fleet. Rose dies in the battle. Angon dies of old age. Shaarabahn and Sylviane die in the Arcane Storm. The Philosopher’s Stone is recovered, and Padishah Sabahattin V is assassinated. Rick I becomes Padishah of Aglazdere. Annakiya becomes Grand Vizier of Aglazdere. Government * Padishah: Rick I. Absolute regent and head of state. * Grand Vizier: Annakiya. Head of government, with legal authority that supersedes any other branch of government, as well as the right to call the imperial council to session. * Minister for the Interior: Matthias Peynirci. Chief of the secret police, also responsible for crisis management, engagement with local governments, and internal policy. * Minister of State: Karim Hadar. The chief ambassador of Aglazdere. * Privy Counselor: Ermacora Kaan. Chief advisor to the Padishah, giving him confidential advice on any matter. * Military Judge: Ezechias. Responsible for both oversight of the army and judgement of crimes serious enough not be handled by regular courts. * Treasurer: Jaron Burakgazi. Responsible for running the treasury of Aglazdere. * Chancellor: Finley MacClellan. Responsible for bureaucracy, record keeping, and affixing the Padishah’s seal to official documents. Both the Successor and the Commander of the Faithful are entitled to attend, but typically send representatives from their seats in Ta-al Kayji and Al Mandera when necessary. Al Basazar is also entitled to send one of their Guildmasters as a representative, but rarely elects to do so. Cities * Al-Mandera: Al-Mandera is the headquarters for the Janissaries, who undergo their training there. It is home to Aglazdere’s greatest prison, reserved for the most dangerous criminals and political prisoners. It is ruled by the Commander of the Faithful, the leader of the Janissaries. * Abu Hasan: Abu Hasan is home to a great library, mage college, and artificer guild. The majority of Aglazdere’s technology is studied and build here. It is close enough to Varas to not require independent rule. Many day to day matters are decided by the Master Artificer. * Tel Kibair: Tel Kibair is a hub of Internal trade, and home to the second highest population in Aglazdere. It is close to Al-Mandera, and considered to be the freest of the cities. A Janissary governor commands a local garrison and ensures that the peace is kept. * Varas - Varas is the political capital of Aglazdere, the most populous and technologically advanced of the cities. Home to the Padishah and the imperial court, it maintains a strong Janissary presence. It is the location of the sealed alchemical laboratory. Varas was built upwards, with tall spires and towers serving as the home of the nobility, all the way down to the shadowed slums and alleyways at the bottom. In between is housing, markets, and other buildings. The institutions of Varas are largely controlled by the Grand Vizier. * Ta-all Kayji - Ta-all Kayji is the spiritual capital of Aglazdere, and a site of pilgrimage guarded by Paladins of the Maker. It was the home of the Prophet, as well as the city from which he emerged to preach. It is across the river from Al-Basazar. It is ruled by the High Priest of the Maker. * Al-Basazar - Al-Basazar is the economic capital of Aglazdere, situated next to a great river that leads to the Kingdom of Akkhe. It is a center for trade with the outside world, bringing in merchants from around the world. It is ruled by the Five Merchant Guilds. * Al Dijar - Al Dijar is a city hidden beneath the sand, consumed by the waste early in Aglazdere’s history. A small forgotten city, it perished beneath the sands due to an alchemical experiment gone wrong. Originally Shaarabahn’s home, it was the site of Project Revival, and effort initiated by the Grand Vizier to terraform the waste. * Naus Mau - Naus Mau is home to the Daughters of the Cat, who live next to the Arcane Storm. The city is led by Alyia, their leader. There are settlements outside Naus Mau where men live, as they are not allowed inside the city proper. Women from the Daughters of the Cat will leave the city to find a husband, who they stay with until they give birth to a child. If they give birth to a boy, they must stay and raise the boy. If they give birth to a daughter, they return to Naus Mau, and the girl becomes one of the Daughters of the Cat. After the War After the war, only Varas, Abu Hasan, and Tel Kibair survived intact. Unity was a thing of the past. In Varas, Padishah Finley I ruled alongside Grand Vizier Matthias Peynirci; the two slowly growing to despise one another. Finley became the custodian of the Laboratory of Varas, and did his earnest best to keep Project Revival going, but his work ground to a halt. With Annakiya and the Philosopher's Stone gone, and the best artificers and alchemists relocated to Abu Hasan, there was little the Padishah could do. Finley did retain the loyalty of the Black Rose, which had transferred from destroyed Al Basazar to Varas. Nonetheless, they lacked the clout and reputation that they had back home. Finley would grow more and more isolated from his people, spending most of his time secluded in the Laboratory or attending Black Rose performances, doing little to hide his disdain for the people and nobility of Varas. In Abu Hasan, led by Ithiel Onesiphorus, the artificers, mages, alchemists, scientists, and surviving gearpriests gathered to make a technological utopia, cut off from the other survivors of the war. The Janissaries, led by Commander Callias, would capture the city of Tel Kibair, and plot a conquest and reunification of Aglazdere, a pipe dream, for they lacked the resources. The Janissaries would stagnate into something akin to a warrior cult, not dissimilar from the Techno-Barbarians over five centuries ago. Not long after the fall of Aglazdere, the armies of Shangare would overrun the country, toppling the scattered city-states and incorporating the desert's survivors into their empire. Gods The people of Aglazdere worship their own enigmatic god, the Maker, a deity of creation and alchemy. Their representative god on the Holy Council is the Maker. Category:Countries Category:Project Revival